What Happens In Vegas
by KikiJuanita
Summary: This is a one shot that falls in between the now completed "So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way" and its started sequel on here "I'll Be There For You", and how Brittany and Sam end up married. Also this one shot explores that of what has been happening with the others in between the two main stories as well.


_A/N: So here is the next promised one shot, and I managed to get this finished and edited in almost record time for me._  
 _This sees how Brittany and Sam end up married, for which comes from my other stories, the now completed "So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way" and its sequel which is also now on here "I'll Be There For You"._

 _There isn't really much else to add, except you will also see as well some further exploration towards the end of the chapter of the others that they are friends with, and what has also been happening with them; as well as them all still being the best of friends._

 _Obviously should mention that I don't own any of the Glee characters and that I am just playing around with them for my own fun. I do however own the character of Mikki Kapowski, and she can't be used with my permission._

 _So anyway here is the story, and you all know what to do at the end, hit that little button to leave me a review (which always means so much) or even just fave this story._

 _Love to you all,_  
 _KJ_

* * *

July 2019, just over three years after the decided to start dating; Sam's anniversary present to Brittany, albeit a little later than that of their official start of dating being May; was a 2 week vacation to Las Vegas.  
Saving up for close on a year, to make sure the trip was that of a most memorable one for the two of the; Sam had planned down every last detail of it, including one of the most important questions he would ever ask.

The Friday evening after arriving in Las Vegas, and having dinner at Lago; a restaurant that was located at the Bellagio Casino; Brittany and Sam were taking a walk along near where the Bellagio Fountain was.

"So what time is the fountain light show?" asked Brittany.

Sam looked at his watch. "Should be pretty soon"

"Okay, I want to get a really good spot for it" said Brittany, as they neared the fountain and could already see that a lot of other people had the same idea as well.

"Guess it's more popular then we thought, huh" said Sam.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, but at least we get to say that we saw it"

A hush came over the gathered crowd, as the music that was picked for the fountain show began playing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.

"Ohh I love this song" said Brittany.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I remember Rachel singing it at the coffee shop one night"

"Uh huh" replied Brittany, as the fountain started to spray water in different patterns and in time with the music.

The crowd of people ohh'ed and ahh'ed over the magical display that was playing out in front of them, and then after the song and light show was over then all began to disperse.

"I want to throw a coin in the fountain" said Brittany, taking Sam's hand and going over to the fountain.

"Okay" replied Sam, with a nod as Brittany took a few coins from the purse in her handbag.

She closed her eyes, making a wish and then threw the coins in the direction of the fountain.

Whilst she was doing this Sam, took the opportunity to pull out the ring box that he had had in his the pocket of his pants all night, and then got down on one knee next to Brittany.

"So where to next?" asked Brittany, as she opened her eyes and saw that Sam was no longer standing next to her, but instead kneeling. "Sam?"

"Hey Britt" said Sam, with a smile.

"Sam, are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Britt, you make me so happy and being with you is all I ever want for the rest of our lives"

Brittany smiled as he continued to speak.

"So Brittany Susan Pierce will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" said Sam, opening up the ring box.

"Yes, a million times, yes" replied Brittany, with a nod as Sam placed the ring on to her finger.

He stood up and then pulled Brittany, into a kiss.

"So who won the bet?" asked Brittany, with a laugh as they pulled out of their kiss.

Sam laughed. "Not sure"

"You know what we should do" said Brittany.

"What?" asked Sam. "Call them up now? Because I don't think that will go down well with either Mikki and Blaine or Puck and Rach, or anyone back home actually, because of the time difference"

Brittany shook her head. "No, where in Las Vegas. We should get married here"

"Yeah, I mean we could come back with everyone I guess" said Sam.

"No, whilst we're here now" said Brittany.

Sam looked at her, his eyes widening. "You want to get married now, for real?"

"Yes" replied Brittany. "I want to marry you and why wait, we don't need some fancy ceremony"

"True we don't need that" said Sam. "But don't you think out parents will be upset, your sister and also our friends that they didn't get to see us get married"

"They will surely be happy for us" said Brittany.

Sam nodded. "You're right, let's get married"

"Really?" asked Brittany, with a smile.

"Yes, really" said Sam, kissing her. "We've certainly dated a lot longer than any of our friends before doing this, so let's do it here and now"

"We're getting married" said Brittany, kissing him back.

Sam nodded. "Uh huh, let's go find out what we have to do to that"

Brittany nodded, quickly kissing him again and then the two of them headed off to find out what were the requirements to have a wedding in Las Vegas.

#WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV#

The next evening, after having obtained their licence to marry from Clark County, and also each of them buying something new to wear, since neither had bought anything remotely in terms of what they could wear to get married.

Brittany and Sam were sitting in 'A Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas', waiting for their time.  
They had chosen to go with the Simple Ceremony, which included photos, the witness and also a bouquet and boutonniere, although not the minister that was a small added cost.

"Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans" said a woman coming over to where they were along with a few others waiting to marry.

"Yes, that's us" said Sam, standing up as did Brittany and taking her hand.

"This way please" said the woman, and walked them to the small chapel where the ceremony would be performed.

"Thank you" said Brittany, as she opened the door to the chapel.

The woman smiled at her and nodded. "Congratulations"

Brittany and Sam walked through the doors of the chapel and made their way down the small aisle, to where at the end the minister and also a witness were standing, along with a photographer.

"Hello" said Brittany, looking to the woman minister with a smile.

"Hello" she replied. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, we are ready" replied Sam.

"Definitely" said Brittany, with a nod.

"Welcome to the marriage of Brittany Pierce and Samuel Evans, they both have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search" started the marriage celebrant.

Sam looked to Brittany with a smile, who also smiled her own one in return.

"They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union. We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a Friend, Companion and Lover" continued the marriage celebrant.

"The uniting of two individuals from two separate families and backgrounds to establish a new family, is an important and memorable event. The uniting of this couple is an occasion of great significance which we can all celebrate. Marriage is not a casual event nor is it simply a private affair between two individuals. Marriage is to be entered into responsibly. This marriage brings together this day two individuals and two families. It deserves and needs the support of a wider commitment to each other by offering Brittany and Sam our continued support, love, and best wishes in their lives together, in their love together which they publicly express in this ceremony" said the marriage celebrant, and looked at Brittany and Sam.

"Before we get on to the exchanging of vows, is there anything the two of you would like to say to one another?" she asked.

"Yes there is" said Sam, with a nod.

"Please do this now then" said the marriage celebrant, and Sam looked to Brittany, taking both of her hands.

"Brittany, I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to agree to disagree with when it comes to Alicia, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home" said Sam.

Brittany smiled at him, as the celebrant looked to her. "Brittany, is there anything you wish to say"

Brittany nodded her head.

"Sam, you're my best friend, my faithful partner, my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you no matter what through the good times and the bad. I will be there forever to laugh with you, lift you up when you're down and to love you unconditionally through all our adventures in life together" said Brittany.

Sam looked at her and smiled.

Brittany, do you take Sam to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?" asked the celebrant.

Brittany looked to the celebrant and nodded. "I do"

"Sam, do you take Brittany to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?" asked the celebrant.

"I do" replied Sam, with a nod, smiling at Brittany.

"Okay Sam, repeat after me and place the ring on to Brittany's finger" said the celebrant, handing him the simple white gold band that he had also purchased when they decided to get married.

Sam looked at her and nodded then looked to Brittany.

"I Samuel Evans, take you Brittany Pierce to be my wife. I faithfully promise to love and support you from this day forward, in sickness and health, in plenty and in want, in success and in failure, in joy and in worry, as long as we both shall live" said the celebrant.

"I Samuel Evans, take you Brittany Pierce to be my wife. I faithfully promise to love and support you from this day forward, in sickness and health, in plenty and in want, in success and in failure, in joy and in worry, as long as we both shall live" repeated Sam placing the ring on to the finger of Brittany's outstretched hand with a smile.

"And Brittany, repeat after me placing the ring on to Sam's hand" said the celebrant handing her the ring, as Brittany nodded. "I Brittany Pierce, take you Samuel Evans to be my husband. I faithfully promise to love and support you from this day forward, in sickness and health, in plenty and in want, in success and in failure, in joy and in worry, as long as we both shall live"

"I Brittany Pierce, take you Samuel Evans to be my husband. I faithfully promise to love and support you from this day forward, in sickness and health, in plenty and in want, in success and in failure, in joy and in worry, as long as we both shall live" she replied, taking Sam's hand and placing the wedding band on to this finger.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Las Vegas. I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the celebrant. "You may kiss your bride now Sam"

Sam looked at him and nodded. "Thanks" he replied and then pulled Brittany into his arms and kissed her, as the photographer snapped some more photos.

"I can't believe we're actually married" said Brittany, with a laugh as she looked at Sam breaking the kiss.

"Hmm, me either" replied Sam. "Mrs Evans"

"Mrs Evans. Brittany Evans" she said. "I love how that sounds"

"Me too Britts" replied Sam quickly kissing her. "Me too"

"When you're done here, I'll be out in the photography room going over the photos" said the photographer.

"Okay thank you" said Sam, looking to her with a nod.

"Come and check them out when you're ready" said the photographer, and walked out of the little chapel.

"So Mrs Evans, do we want to go and have a look at these photos and then go back to our hotel room" said Sam, with a smile, taking her hand.

"Mr Evans, are you possibly suggesting what I think you are" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Oh most definitely" replied Sam, with a smile.

Brittany laughed and smiled. "Well lead the way"

Sam laughed also, and the two of them headed out of the chapel; firstly too look at the wedding photos that they were going to be getting as part of their wedding package that they purchased, and then once that was all done and a copy of the photos given to them on disc, the newlywed couple headed back to their hotel room to celebrate in the only way a newly married couple could.

#WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV##WHIV#

After spending another week in Las Vegas, and enjoying being that of a newly married couple, unknown to that of anyone else; the time came for the two of them to head back to New York.

Knowing that they would have to indeed tell the others that they were now married, they sent out a text message to the others asking that they meet them at the coffee shop upon their return.

Rachel and Puck had already arrived at the coffee shop along with their children, as Mikki and Blaine entered the shop and headed over to where they were seated.

"Hey guys" said Blaine, as Mikki placed her bag on the sofa. "Took us longer to get a park then we thought it would"

"Do you have cookies?" asked Elisabeth, who was sitting with Puck on his lap.

Mikki looked at the young girl and laughed. "I might do, we can check in a bit"

Elisabeth nodded and looked to her dad. "I get cookies"

"Yes, I'm sure you will princess" said Puck, looking to her and then to Blaine to finish talking with him.

"Yeah it's pretty mad out there" said Puck, with a nod, looking to his best friend. "Reasons why catching the train in during the week is such a good idea"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, as he started to get Mason out of the stroller; as Kurt also came over toward them.

"More of my favorite people" said Kurt, with a laugh. "This is becoming a very good morning"

"You know we come here most weekends if we can Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh also; as the barista got Madison out of the stroller.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "And just help yourself to my kid as well Kurt"

"Well I've already had Elisabeth cuddles" said Kurt.

"I like Kurt hugs" said the little girl, from where she was sitting.

"Yes" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "Jay is too cool for them now though, and as soon as she came in Rachel started to feed Aaron, so I couldn't even get a new baby snuggle"

"I told you Kurt, after I feed him" said Rachel, with a laugh; who was modestly breastfeeding Aaron, with a cover over him.

Kurt looked at her and nodded and then to Madison, who he still had hold of. "You'll give me hugs won't you?"

"Me cup" said Madison, pointing over to where the coffee cups were.

Kurt looked at her and laughed. "Sure, I'll bring over a little frothed milk for you and your brother, would you like that?"

Madison looked at him and nodded.

"Mads, come to me and let Kurt work" said Mikki, going over too Kurt and taking her daughter.

"Can I grab usual's for you both as well?" asked Kurt, looking to Mikki.

"You know you can" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Right, one order coming up" said Kurt, and headed back over to the counter to start working on that of the order.

"So why do you think Sam and Britts asked to meet us here?" asked Mikki, as she sat down on the sofa, as did Blaine.

"Probably want to give us presents from Las Vegas" said Puck. "Some cheesy touristy thing with the slogan, 'My friends went to Las Vegas and all they bought me back was this lousy shirt'"

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that" replied Rachel, with a laugh; as she felt Aaron finish feeding, and moved him away from herself so that she could redress.

"Here, let me take him whilst you do that" said Puck.

"Thanks sweetie" replied Rachel, as she gently passed their 4 month old son over to him; and as Mason crawled over from the side of Blaine's that we was sitting on to that of where his sister was, and grabbed at Mikki's handbag.

"What you looking for there buddy?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Cookie" said Mason, looking to his mom.

"How do you even know I have them in there?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"Because that's where you always have them maybe" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed as she opened her bag and got out the small snap lock bag where she had some fruit filled cookies, and handed one to Mason and also Madison; and looked over to Elisabeth.

"Sweetie, did you want one?" asked Mikki.

"Yes" said Elisabeth.

"Yes what Lissy?" asked Puck, looking to his daughter.

"Yes peese" she replied.

"Here sweetie" replied Mikki, leaning forward and passing one to her.

"Thank you" replied Elisabeth, and Mikki looked to Jayden who was sitting quietly on the floor with a book reading.

"Jay, buddy?" asked Mikki. "Want one as well?

"Sure, thanks Aunt Mikki" he replied as she also handed him one.

Mikki went to put the remaining ones back in her bag, only to be nudged in the side by Blaine.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her husband.

"Don't ask if I want one?" he replied.

Mikki shook her head and laughed. "You know Kurt might get mad, eating food that isn't bought here" she said, as she grabbed one handing it to Blaine.

"Too bad" he replied, taking a bite from it, as Mikki looked to Rachel and Puck.

"You guys want to eat my food as well?" asked Mikki.

"No I'm fine" replied Rachel with a laugh.

"Yeah, keep them" said Puck with a laugh also.

Mikki nodded as she put the cookies back in her handbag, as Cynthia walked over to where they were.

"Hey you lot" she said, as she sat down in one of the vacant chairs. "Lovely to see you all here"

"Yeah you too" replied Rachel, looking to the blonde with a smile.

"Well we did get a text from Sam and Britts saying that they wanted to see us here, when they get back. So that's why we're all here at the same time" said Mikki.

"They texted you as well, asking you here?" asked Cynthia looking to her.

"Yeah?" asked Blaine. "Why?"

"I got the text as well" she replied.

"Okay, why would they be texting all of us, and telling us to meet them here" said Puck.

"I didn't get a text from them" said Kurt, as he came over with a tray and the orders for Mikki, Blaine and the twins on.

"You're kind of always here Kurt, so they probably saw no point" said Cynthia.

"True" replied Kurt with a laugh, as he handed Blaine his coffee and Mikki a hot chocolate, before placing the two smaller cups of frothed milk on the table for the twins, so that Mikki and Blaine could give them when they had stopped eating. "Coffee Cyns?"

"Yeah that be great, thanks Kurt" she replied and he headed back over to the counter.

"So you think they could have gotten engaged?" asked Mikki, looking at the others.

"It's a possibility" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Sam has been saving for this for quite a while now, so he could have gotten a ring as well"

"And it has been over three years the two of them have been dating" said Rachel.

"Which is like an eternity" said Mikki.

"Yes says person who gets married before even dating for a year" said Puck.

Mikki looked to her and cousin laughed. "Well at least I've only ever had one wedding"

"Ohh, good one" replied Blaine with a laugh, and Puck glared at him.

"Maybe they did more then get engaged in Las Vegas" said Rachel. "Maybe they got married"

"No, they wouldn't do that" replied Cynthia shaking her head. "And if they did, well I'd be really upset about not getting to be Britt's maid of honor"

"Well it is Vegas after all, and that's what it's famous for" said Blaine. "So it could be that"

"Seriously people sitting in our seats" came Kitty's voice, and the others turned to look to see her, along with Clint and also Ryder behind them.

"Don't see your names on them anywhere" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Isn't there a coffee shop in Pelham somewhere you can all go instead?" asked Ryder, as Kurt came over with Cynthia's coffee.

"They better not be going to another coffee shop" said Kurt, as he passed over the coffee to Cynthia, and Kitty sat on the sofa next to Mikki, who had between her and Blaine the twins. "Or they are never allowed in this one again"

"KK" said Madison, crawling over Mikki and hugging her aunt, as Clint sat on the ground next to Jayden, and started talking with him, and Ryder sat on the arm of the chair that Cynthia was in.

"Well that's kind of harsh" said Mikki. "What if Rachel and I are out shopping, and we want a coffee one day"

"You're not even drinking coffee at the moment" said Kitty, looking to Mikki; who in turn looked at her sister shaking her head.

"What" said Puck. "Yes she is, Kurt bought Mikki and Blaine both over a coffee before"

Kitty looked at him and then to her sister. "How can they not know yet?"

"Because I haven't told them" replied Mikki.

"Told us what?" asked Puck.

"You're pregnant?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked to her best friend and nodded.

"Seriously" said Puck, looking to his cousin and also to Blaine. "That's great guys"

"Yeah how far in?" asked Rachel.

"Three months and we just didn't want to say anything yet because of the complications that came about when Mikki had the twins" said Blaine.

"All okay though right?" asked Kurt.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah it's fine" she replied.

"That's good" said Kurt.

"So did you know about this?" asked Puck, looking to the barista.

"Well no" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "But I did have a slight maybe knowing, since the three days that Mikki is working at the moment. One of the morning orders has been a hot chocolate"

Mikki laughed. "And you kind of twigged today that's what to bring me"

"I am observant of that of my best customers, yes" said Kurt, with a nod.

"Well thank you for not blabbing it out for all to know" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Kurt, with a smile. "Can I get you three anything?" he asked looking to Kitty, Ryder and Clint.

"Usual for me" replied Ryder.

"Yeah same here" said Clint.

"And I will have an espresso. Rub in my sisters face she can't drink coffee" said Kitty, and Mikki flicked her in the arm. "Oww"

"You kind of did ask for that one Kitty" said Ryder.

Kitty looked to her brother and nodded as the others laughed.

"So it's not twins this time, Mik?" asked Puck.

"No" she replied looking at him, shaking her head. "Thank god"

"I think Blaine would be a dead man if it was" said Rachel.

"Well no, because I do kind of like having him around" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, she already said if it had been twins she'd want a full time live in nanny and maid" added Blaine.

"That or he would also have to quit working" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Then we'd be broke, sweetie" said Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her.

"Well good thing this is only one then" said Mikki, with a smile; none of them noticing Sam and Brittany entering the coffee shop.

"Okay, did you send out like a text to everyone Britts?" asked Sam, looking to his wife as they walked over.

"No, just Cynds, Mik and Blainers, Puck and Rach" she replied, looking at them.

"The others have probably just come for coffee as well" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Well we do have some very coffee addicted friends" said Brittany, with a laugh also, as they neared the others. "Hey guys"

"Hey you two" said Rachel.

"Yeah, how was your vacation?" asked Cynthia.

"It was wonderful" replied Brittany, as Sam wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"So why'd you want us to meet you here?" asked Mikki.

Sam looked at Brittany and smiled.

"You did it didn't you?" said Blaine, looking to his friend. "You asked Britts to marry you"

Sam looked at him and nodded and Brittany smiled.

"Oh guys, congratulations" said Cynthia, standing and going over and hugging her twin sister.

"Actually there's more" said Brittany.

"More" said Puck.

"We thought we're there in Vegas, so we might as well just get married too" said Brittany, holding up her left hand, which had a wedding ring and also the engagement ring that Sam had proposed with on, as Sam also held his left hand up also which had in place his wedding ring.

"You guys got married in Vegas" said Ryder.

Sam looked at him. "Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but we did it"

"How could you do that to me Britts" said Cynthia, looking at her twin sister. "We always promised no matter what to be at each others wedding"

"I know Cynds, I'm sorry" replied Brittany looking at her. "But we thought we've pretty much waited a long time, and we were there in Vegas where it's so easy to marry, then why not"

"We did think about maybe going back at another time and doing it with all you guys" said Sam, looking to his friends. "But putting all that cost on you wouldn't be fair"

"You're all happy for us though, right?" asked Brittany.

"Of course we are Britts" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile.

"And maybe if you would let us, we could throw you a post wedding party" said Rachel.

Brittany looked to her with a smile and nod of her head. "Yes that be nice, and we can show you the wedding photos and also other photos from the trip as well"

"And I am more then happy to cater for it" said Kurt, coming over to where the two newlyweds were.

"Thank you Kurtie, that would be wonderful" said Brittany.

"So which of you fiends here won the bet then?" asked Kurt, looking to them all with a laugh.

"I'm not sure" said Blaine, with a laugh also.

"Yeah me either" said Puck, with a laugh. "But you know what this means Kurt, you're next right"

Kurt glared at him. "You are all horrible, horrible people"

"Yeah, but you love us anyway" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Sadly you're right" replied Kurt, with a nod. "I'll get you all some more coffees, I got a feeling you're all going to be here today for a very long time"

"Thanks Kurt" said Sam, and he and Brittany then sat with the others, to discuss what else has happened on what was their Wedding in Las Vegas.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _Well there you have it, how Brittany and Sam came to be married. All the places I mention in Las Vegas, are indeed real places and the light show at the Bellagio Fountain does indeed for one of the performances play that song mention in this one shot._

 _I hope you also liked seeing the bits that have been happening with the others, and I do promise to have not only some more one shots up on here soon, but also the next chapters of some of my other stories, that you have all being patiently waiting for.  
And if you haven't already checked it out, there is another one shot that put up a few days ago; and that is how the romantic relationship of Blaine and Mikki came about a little more then what was seen in the main story "So No One"_

 _Anyway until next story post or update, thank you all for reading.  
Lots of Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
